Juste un au revoir
by Rieval
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Slash. McShep.


**Titre** : _Juste un au revoir_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R, Slashy (McShep Powaaaaaaaa).

**Genre** : Rodney POV. Entre humour et drame.

**Résumé** : tout est dans le titre …

**Spoiler** : saison 3.

**Disclaimer** : not mine, it's such a pity …

**Ecrit pour les membres de la FFFDH (elles se reconnaîtront …).**

**_Visitez leur site, vous y apprendrez plein de choses, notamment que les canadiens survivent depuis des années ... sans Nutella ! Oh, et vous en saurez plus sur Nanny Flanigan. Et bien sûr, il y a les extraits de films ou show TV avec Dieu (à savoir David Hewlett). Perso, je reste davantage Mckeyenne que Hewlettienne mais je me suis bien amusée à surfer sur le site ... elles sont toutes délicieusement dingues !_**

Je relève le col de ma parka mais je sais que c'est peine perdue, je suis déjà trempé. Trempé jusqu'aux os comme dit le proverbe, je dirais plutôt trempé jusqu'à l'âme. Carson m'attend dans la voiture. Il a évidemment insisté pour me conduire ici, puis pour rester jusqu'à ce que, et bien, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

Fini. Je ne sais même pas quand les choses ont commencé, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais, de toute manière, c'était déjà trop tard. Il était déjà mort. Il avait déjà fait son choix. Le sacrifice, comme toujours.

Nous avons eu une nuit, une seule. Nous sommes entrés dans mes quartiers, silencieux, et puis, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et à partir de là, ça été, je ne sais pas, comme si nous avions été _possédés_. Nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre arrachant les pièces de vêtements comme s'il s'était agi de sauver la vie de l'autre, comme si ces derniers nous brûlaient. Et une fois nus, nous avons à nouveau stoppé, comme hébétés. C'était notre première _première_ fois, je veux dire nous n'avions jamais eu de relations avec un autre homme avant, ni lui, ni moi. Ce fut notre première et dernière fois …

L'eau dégouline dans mon cou, elle s'insinue sous mes vêtements. Je devrais avoir froid. J'ai toujours été sensible au froid, ce qui est un peu gênant pour un canadien, croyez moi ! Et le fait d'avoir été affecté en Russie puis en Antarctique n'a pas du arranger les choses. Mais là, je n'ai ni froid, ni chaud. Insensible à tous, voici ce que je suis devenu. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent tous depuis que nous l'avons perdu.

Nous avons vu exploser le vaisseau, nous avons entendu John nous dire adieu juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un incroyable feu d'artifice, juste avant qu'il ne s'incorpore aux éléments de la Galaxie de Pégase. _Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créée, tout se transforme_ … il faut toujours croire en la physique, elle est la seule science digne ce non, le seul culte auquel je voue une foi aveugle. John est toujours là-bas, et cette tombe sur laquelle je suis assis, ne renferme rien qu'un cercueil vide.

Ils ont insisté pour lui donner des funérailles militaires. Il aurait détesté ça. John détestait tous ce qui se rapportait au protocole, militaire ou pas en fait. Il était un chien fou avec des restes de spécial ops. Entre John Wayne et Obi Wan Kenobi. Mon héros. L'homme que j'aimais, l'homme que j'aime encore …

Je retire les quelques feuilles qui sont tombées sur la pierre grise et je sors le 9mn de John. Carson va m'en vouloir …

J'entends la déflagration puis plus rien.

**oOo**

Il ne fait ni froid, ni chaud. Normal. La mort est le contraire de la vie et donc on ne sent plus rien. CQFD. Je suis donc mort. Seulement je suis en train de penser que je suis mort, et ça, c'est plutôt bizarre. Je regarde autour de moi. Et je le vois, un peu comme dans ces films de SF de série B.

Carson est allongé près d'un corps que je sais être le mien. Il pleure, il hurle sa rage d'avoir perdu un ami. Encore. Il m'insulte, tout y passe jusqu'à des jurons gaéliques incompréhensibles. Je ne lui en veux pas. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été très courageux sur ce coup là, seulement, c'était trop dur de continuer seul.

« Seul ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne.

Deux yeux verts pétillants me fixent, une touffe de cheveux noirs coiffés en un désordre très élaboré, un sourire malicieux.

« John ? »

Il me tend la main. Une main qui brille. Je pose la question, mais je crois connaître la réponse.

« Ascension ? Chaya, la petite garce !»

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang Rodney, même mort, tu ne me pardonneras donc jamais cette petite minute de … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce que je viens de saisir sa main, je viens de coller mon corps contre le sien, je viens d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou, je viens de plonger mes mains dans cette fichue chevelure qui m'a toujours rendu fou, je viens de poser mes lèvres contre ce sourire qui n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Lorsque j'ai fini, je m'aperçois que je brille moi aussi. Coooool !

« Alors ? »

Je le regarde, fait mine de réfléchir un moment, puis lui répond.

« Non, jamais. Je veux dire, cette fille était une vraie peste, franchement comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir de manière aussi facile. Kirk au moins était celui qui séduisait les filles, pas celui qui se laissait séduire par les filles, non tu s… »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis obligé de me taire. Le baiser est long et passionné.

Je n'ai ni froid, ni chaud, je suis mort et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi en vie qu'à ce moment précis.

**Bisous les filles !**

**_Et yep, dans celle-ci, j'ai tué nos deux nounours, mais promis, je ne vais pas en faire une habitude contrairement à d'autres (suivez mon regard)._**


End file.
